heathers_the_musicalfandomcom-20200214-history
My Dead Gay Son
"My Dead Gay Son" is the thirteenth song of Act Two of the Original Off-Broadway version of Heathers the Musical. Previous, Prom or Hell?. Next, Seventeen. Original Off-Broadway Lyrics SWEENEY You wait just a minute, Paul! It is ignorant, hateful talk like yours that makes this world a place our boys could not live in! They were not dirty! They were not wrong! They were just two lonely verses in the Lord's great song! KELLY Our boys were pansies, Bill! SWEENEY Yes! My boy's a homosexual and that don't scare me none I want the world to know I love my dead gay son! I've been thinkin', prayin' Readin' some magazines And it's time we opened our eyes Well, the good Lord made the universe The Lord created man And I believe it's all a part of his gigantic plan I know God has a reason for each mountain and each flower And why he chose to let our boys get busy in the shower SWEENEY & COMPANY They were not dirty! (No!) They were not fruits! (Whoa!) They were just two stray laces in the Lord's big boots (Whoaaa!) Well, I never cared for homos much until I reared me one SWEENEY & COMPANY But now I've learned to love SWEENEY I love my dead gay son! COMPANY He loves his son He loves his son His dead gay son! SWEENEY Now I say my boy's in heaven and he's tanning by the pool The cherubim walk him and him and Jesus says it's cool! They don't have crime or hatred There's no bigotry or cursin' Just friendly fellows dressed up like their favorite village person! SWEENEY & COMPANY They were not dirty! (No no!) They just had flair! (Whoa!) They were two bright red ribbons in the Lord's long hair (Whoaaa!) Well, I used to see a homo and go reachin' for my gun SWEENEY & COMPANY But now I've learned to love SWEENEY And furthermore! These boys were brave as hell These boys they knew damn well Those folks would judge 'em They were desperate to be free They took a rebel stance Stripped to their underpants Paul, I can't believe that you Still refuse to get a clue After all that we been through I'm talking you and me! In the summer of '83 KELLY That was one hell of a fishin' trip COMPANY Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa Whoa, whoa, whoa! They were not dirty - Whoa! And not perverse - No no! They were just two stray rhinestones on the Lord's big purse! SWEENEY & PAUL KELLY Our jobs are now continuing the work that they begun! COMPANY 'Cause now we love, love, love! We love your dead— SWEENEY & PAUL KELLY They're up there disco dancing to the thump of angel wings! They grab a mate and roller skate while Judy Garland sings! They live a playful afterlife that's fancy-free and reckless! KELLY They swing upon the pearly gates SWEENEY, PAUL KELLY & COMPANY And wear a pearly necklace! Whoo! They were not dirty (No!) They were good men (Whoa whoa!) SWEENEY, PAUL KELLY, COMPANY And now they're happy bear cubs in the Lord's big den! SWEENEY & PAUL KELLY Go forth and love each other now Like our boys would have done SWEENEY & PAUL KELLY, COMPANY We'll teach the world to love (Teach the world to love) The world to love SWEENEY & PAUL KELLY I love my dead gay son! BILL SWEENEY & PAUL KELLY Not half bad, your dead gay son! (I love my dead gay son!) Wish I had your dead gay son! (My son! My son!) Thank you, dad, for your... (Dead! Gay!) Son! Category:Songs Category:Cast Recording Category:Original Off-Broadway